BrOkEN
by sweetness-of-insanity
Summary: There would always be a barrier of difference between the flawed humans and perfect persocoms. Persocoms are perfection... They are the flawless image of mankind. Yet, their hands still stained red when blood is spilled.
1. AMBeR EYes

I do not own Chobit but if i did I would have all the persocoms be my slave Evil laughs

* * *

The warm summer rained slipped down the girl's cheeks. Her wide amber eyes were gazing at the shroud of clouds in the heavens. She was drenched; her large shirt clung to her scrawny body. I couldn't help but to look how her sizable men's dress shirt cleaved to her thighs...and how the rest of her legs were exposed. Her little feet did not even have shoes...

Her little feet did not have shoes to hide away the puddle of blood on slight curves on her toes...

She did not have pants to stop flaunting the blood sluing down her flesh, spilling on the damp grass.

_And God_... those eyes...those innocent amber eyes...filled with just happiness...

"Aya...?" I whispered softly. Her eyes dragged toward me but her head just was stuck up as if at any moment she would continue watching the sky. My hand reached out for her. I felt the rain constantly dropping on my palm. I felt the raindrops touching me everywhere; it was almost sensual... almost... and that what made it absolutely disgusting.. "Aya...Lets go home..."

A small smile curled on those rosy lips. She slowly faced me... "You...are pleased?" My mouth opened but my feelings were jammed in my throat and only a stutter leaked out. Yet, she merely tilted her head, not realizing my emotions were confusing. She simply waited... Waited for an answer that I could not explain.

"Aya... I-I...love you..." Those soft words were carried by the growing winds. I leaned closer to her and my finger brushes her golden hair. She simply smiled; she was satisfied with my answer. My hand moved away but a strand of her hair somehow remained in my grasp. I gently kissed the lock before letting it go.

Why...

Why is it so hard to tell her...?

I turned around and started walking toward the soft glow of cities' lights. I heard a soft giggle as she raced by my side. Her fingers interlock with mines as we walked together. Her body warmth was enjoyable in the slightly chilly rainfall. I almost did not mind the disgusting droplets of water falling on me. I simply hate the rain...

My eyes inched over to the side so I could see Aya.

...Like I hate what Aya has done...

I looked at her ears ... Her classic stout ears... I could see the small thin wires wrapped inside its depths. "Hurry up. We need to get back home before anyone notices" I mumbled as my strides grew quicker. Her smile grew wider and she walked fast. We walked faster and faster until we begin to run. And God did we run... Our hearts were pounding like crazy like it was going to explode. The rain did not stop from having my sweat flying off my body. I looked at Aya to see if she is okay as we raced to the city.

There was no sweat...

Faster! Gotta run _faster_!!

There was only blood...

_Faster!!!_

Blood was trailing off those ears...

Oh _why_...!!! Why did you kill her Aya?!

_**FASTER!!!**_


	2. RAinDr0Ps

GAH! It took me forever to update!! I'M SOWWY! That won't happen again, okie? sowwy!! Not much happens but this chapter play an important part in the story.

* * *

"Isaac!! Your Persocom is sooooo cute!" Yukino cried out in a girlish squeal. She pranced around my new Persocom as it stood there with a small smile. It did not seem to care about how Yukino circled her, constantly ceasing to study a part. "AH! KAWAII!" she would blurt out in her native language. Then always she would look at me and say in English, "That means cute"

Of course I knew that. Despite me being a foreigner, I made sure I could at least understand some things in Japanese. I came to Tokyo because my Uncle's friend offer a job here. "I finally got enough to get one. It a bit of an old model but who cares? It works fine . Why spend my money to get some faster connection to the net?

Yukino leaned over to me. She swung her hand to her hip. "You're kinda hostile. Did you take your 'Happy Pills'? Or did you forget again?" she asked suspiciously. She was referring to my anti-depressants that I MUST take every morning. Trust me. You do not want to see me without my "Happy Pills."

"Well... Yea. I programmed my Persocom to get it for me so I don't forget anymore" I stated. I was feeling kinda weird though...

Something wet fell on my nose. I glanced up and felt a drop of water hitting the edge of my eye. My sleeve rub to soothe the stinginess that soon developed. Yukino seemed to felt this too because a smile just cracked open. The sky broke with lightening and the thunder soon followed some miles away. "Master.. It is about to rain" My Persocom replied. "Shall we go?"

My eyes rolled to it to Yukino. My head tilted, waiting for her answer. Yukino's brown eyes lit up. They almost had a soft glow to it; they seem so bright in the gloomy area. The rain began beat heavily against me. I looked at her from between wet spikes that had landed on my face and she laughed, brushing the hair out of my own eyes.

She took both of my hands. My body just...just...became tense by her touch. A soft gasp escaped my mouth as she suddenly begun to spin. She twirled me around in the pouring rain, neither caring that she was drenched. We spun around until the world blurred and only we stood in the whirlpool of colored shadows. I heard her sweet laughter and soon my rigid body begins to ease.

She then suddenly stopped, jolting me to her direction. My heart just leaped as I found myself plundering down by gravity. Her arms clung on to my falling body. She held me still. I felt a blush spread like wild fire across my cheeks. The feeling of Yukino's face pressed against my neck made my head spin .I really should get off.

Maybe a few more minutes.

"I just love the rain. " She murmured softly in my ear. The very thought of her lips so close made my own turn dry. She giggled. "But you knew that didn't you?" I managed to mewl some sort of agreement. Yukino had always been infatuated with the rain. I never quite understood why, but whenever I ask her, she would just keep silent.

Yet... I still asked.

"Why do you?"

She did not answer. I just felt her fingernails gripped to my shirt. I knew she wouldn't tell.but I still would try. I just want to know her. I want to know all her little secrets, every single one of them. Our body was pulled away from each other. Yukino looked past my shoulder. "What her name?" she suddenly asked. My heart just jumped as I realized what Yukino was talking about. Even the "Happy Pills" did not drive away the panic I felt.

"Damn!!" My body just swung around. "Aya!! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to forget about you!!" The Persocoms stood in the same spot, simply waiting. There was still a light smile on her face. She did not seem to mind but still my paranoia got the best of me. What if she DID mind? What if she hates me? My head dropped as I mumbled an apology.

She was soaked like Yukino and I. Aya was wearing a pretty lace dress that now presses against her skin. The beads designed on the dress softly shined in the rainfall. Much like Yukino's eyes.

"Gah! Look at the time! I'm gonna be late for work!!" Yukino suddenly cried out. My head rolled back and I saw her panicking. Her bottom lip turned rosy as Yukino nervously bit it. "What am I gonna do? I can't make it in time!!" Her watch flung to her face as she rambles around.

"Uh..how about you start running?" I suggested. She giggled. She then raced away, leaving my sight.

Sliding my hands into my pant's pocket, my fingers rustled among old gum wrappers. A sigh of relief just escaped when my nails banged against something solid. Trembling, I yanked out a white plastic bottle. Pulling a pill out, I push it between my lips. There was an acrid taste rolling on my tongue before I swallowed.

"Should I adjust the time of your next taking of Lithium?" Aya asked. I nodded, still staring at the empty road Yukino travel last. "Adjustment confirm; your next doses should be taken at 7:45 p.m." I shoved the medication back into my pocket. Straightening my back, I blew out another gust of air. However, Aya's next question made me agitate again:

"You..love her?"

At first, I only stuttered. But somehow, remembering she is only a Persocom–a robot, an appliance–did not made me feel so nervous. In fact, I didn't feel nervous at all. I smiled at my Persocom, Aya.

"Yea. She is my girlfriend, so..." --I laughed a little–"..so I DO love her. I love her so much." I sighed. "I...I...I can't bear it if she with any other person... I just want her for myself. It is kinda selfish but I just love her so much."

" I understand Master..."

* * *

This is the past btw...so yea.. I update soon so review for me, okay? 


	3. mUrDeR

sowwy for long update! but thanks for even bothering to read! if u don't mind, please Review!

_

* * *

_

_I can't bear it if she with any other person...I just want her for myself._

Oh God...the Pills are wearing away. No... No! Wait a bit longer!!

_I just want her for myself_

The words crescendoed in a jumble of unintelligible sounds until the sound made me sick. My hands fumbled in the darkness that constantly fade in and out. I touch my body, trying to find _it. _

_God a bit longer... _My heart leaped when I felt a lump. My fingers clumsily shook the fabric that stood between me and _it. Don't fade away yet! _A white bottle clanked on the floor.

I opened his mouth, inhaling to dissipate the nausea.

My mistake.

Before I could do anything, something was burning a pathway up my throat. Vomit just spewed from my mouth. My stomach churned. I fought to caught a single breath before I threw up again. I wrapped my arms around my torso as I gagged, feeling the mush sticking to my flesh.

The Pills have faded and I began to remember without the shield of the medication.

"Yuki...Yukino" a voice muttered. It started to scream, cry and beg. Darkness rolled in and out of the dim room. "Yukino!" It was all a slur... but I heard the anguish... That voice was in so much pain.

My throat began to ache...

Was it me...? Was I the one in so much pain...?

Everything is so dark...

Soon, the light eased in. I was no longer in my room. My face pressed against the side of the tub. My body hung lifelessly over the edge, gazing at my vomit. A soft moan echoed. Trying to adjust to the bright lights, my eyes roamed. My heart skipped. Crimson... There was blood running down my arm...

Blood... on my arm...

Blood...

"Yukino! Aya...killed her!!...Yukino's blood...on Aya..." Tears blurred my vision. I found my body lifting. "...on Aya..." Pieces of glass covered the tiled floor. My eyes lifted and saw the mirror posted over the sink was shattered. "Yukino's...blood"

In sudden rage, my fists smashed into the walls. My knees just dropped and I felt jagged pieces of glass digging under my skin. Still, my hands just crashed into the walls, the tub, the floor, the glass–anything they could. Just smashing and hitting and banging...

I started to scream, cry and beg.

I was in so much pain...

Soon, exhaustion brought me back into sanity. Bottles were tossed and their contents spilled. The walls had cracks. Blood, glass, and vomit were everywhere. A body – me – was sprawled on the floor, bleeding, bruised and broken.

_...want her for myself... _

Six months ago...Six months past when I first got...got...

"Aya!!" I just sprang up. Where is she? She would have come to give me my Lithium! "Aya... Where are you...?" My voice felt weak. Something is wrong... "Aya!"

I felt glass gashing into my feet as I limp to the closed door. I nearly fell again when I realize something. _Why care? That... That thing killed Yukino!_ It was like a totally different person telling me this. The another one snapped right back, as if there was some argument in my head, _No! I killed Yukino! Aya... Aya just did it for me!_

Me...

It was ME.

_I can't bear it if she with any other person_

...I killed...

I cried out for Aya. "Aya! Where are you?!" You didn't kill her! I did... I did! I fucking did! Me! Me! ME!

Where are you, Aya?

...Then... I found her when I opened the door...

Her face was pressed against the carpet near the edge of the bathroom's entry "Aya...?" She did not move... No... She just lay there, her fingers wrapped around a small white bottle... She lay there as if she too was dead.


End file.
